She Never Loved Me Anyway, Right?
by hi-senshi
Summary: 500 years before Tohru Honda met the Sohmas, there was a girl named Kagome Higurashi who came to know of the family curse. Kagome didn’t know how much her life would change the day she met Inuyasha Sohma.Full Summary Inside. FB Crossover


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Rumiko Takahashi and Natsuki Takaya do respectively.

A/N: A side story I'm working on. Enjoy. **UPDATE**: the first chapter is about 2ce as long as it was. I got a little excited about the first chapter and posted it before I probably should have. This is more of a set up for the story than the original first chapter.

**She Never Loved Me Anyway, Right?**

**Full Summary: **500 years before Tohru Honda met the Sohmas, there was a girl named Kagome Higurashi who came to know of the family curse. Kagome didn't know how much her life would change the day she met Inuyasha Sohma. In the years before the Sohma curse was fully understood, life for the family was much different. Inuyasha understood very little, even as an 18 year old. He knew he was cursed by that cat, but that didn't mean anything to him. That is, until the day he lost his beads…

* * *

**She Never Loved Me Anyway, Right?**

**Chapter 1**

**Higurashi Meets Sohma**

Kagome Higurashi straightened the front of her blue and green kimono, exhaling heavily. She quit walking up the steep hill and set down the large bag she was hauling. Summer seemed like such a horrid time to move. Why had her grandpa chose a house on a hill anyway? It was torture just walking to the place, and the heat of the Sengoku sun didn't make it any easier.

"You doing alright up there, Kagome?"

"Fine, mom," she replied, picking the bag back up and slinging it over her shoulder. She looked up at the house that seemed so far away still. She took a few more long steps up the hill.

The door of the house slid open and her grandfather stood in the doorway. "Kagome! You've made it!"

She finally topped the hill and dropped the bag onto the wooden porch, plopping down next to it. "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"I've told you a million times, Kagome," her grandfather replied. "The war is very far away from this village. Here we are much more likely to stay safe. There isn't another village for miles!"

"That's because we're in the middle of nowhere," Kagome mumbled, looking around at the empty land.

"You might want to give this place a chance, Kagome. You'd be surprised at what you'll find if you look hard enough."

"There's nothing here to look at," she mumbled again.

Behind their house sat a village of no more than ten other small houses. Around that was nothing but grassy hills spotted with trees and a stream that ran through a small valley just east of the village. Atop a mountain in the distance, a large house was barely visible.

"See all that land?" Kagome's grandfather asked, pointing out to the hills.

"Where?" Kagome asked smartly.

"All of it, it's all owned by one family. The Sohma family. That house way out there…" he pointed Kagome's head in the direction of the house. She looked at it, having already noticed it. "That's where they live. Very wealthy from what I hear."

"Wow," Kagome said, only half interested. She stood up and stretched her legs. She looked around again, having nothing better to do, and suddenly had the urge to go down to the stream and get a drink of water. "Jii-chan, can I go on a walk?"

He glanced up at her from the bag he was currently unpacking. "Well, I suppose. When you get back, though, I'll need you to take your things up to your room and unpack them."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay." She opened the bag she had carried and dug around in it until she found a bowl she could use to drink from. "Ittekimasu!" (I'm off!) she called as she walked down the hillside to the water's edge. After getting out of a little work, she had an extra spring in her step.

The water looked very clear, much cleaner than her old drinking water had been. Perhaps because the water was fresh from the mountains? What ever the reason, Kagome was glad to find it cool and clean. She filled the bowl and lifted it to her lips, drinking and quenching her thirst from the work she had done thus far that day.

"Ah! Tastes nice!"

"You like our water?"

Kagome dropped the bowl and jumped up in surprise. She stared wide eyed for a moment at the stranger, then relaxed and wiped the water from her face that she had spilled. "Oh, hello. Sorry, you…frightened me."

The girl was carrying a large bowl that was half-full of a powder. She wore a pink kimono and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She smiled and kneeled down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She dipped a cloth into the water and squeezed it over the powder-filled bowl.

"It's okay. I'm fine," Kagome said, kneeling back down to the water.

"You must be the new family that just moved in."

Kagome nodded as she lifted the bowl back to her lips and drank.

"My name is Sango Tajiya. I live just there." She pointed to a house larger than Kagome's that sat right behind hers.

Kagome looked back at it and smiled. "That's right near me! I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Tajiya? Are you a demon-slayer?"

"Hai! I am. My family is, you've heard of us then?"

"Yes, I believe you slayed a demon in my old village not long ago. A spider, maybe?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Maybe, quite honestly, we slay so many demons that I don't even remember!"

Sango finished filling the powder with water and stood up with the bowl under one arm. Kagome stood up too.

"I'm making dinner for my family right now," Sango said walking away, "but perhaps I'll talk more with you later, Kagome-san!"

"Sure! Jaa, Sango-san."

Sango waved and continued walking to her house.

"At least this village isn't crawling with old, boring people," Kagome said to herself, looking upstream. She put the small bowl into the pocket of her kimono. Glancing back up at her house, she decided she _would_ take a little walk, and began walking upstream to where a grove of trees resided.

_Hi! As you know now, I'm Kagome Higurashi. My family and I just moved into a new house in a new village to try and escape the war. Our new village sure seems peaceful and full of nice people. Jii-chan is always telling me to look harder at things that I don't like or things that seem ugly…maybe I'll find something beautiful. But he's old, I never understand half of the things he's always talking about, but even in this boring old village, a place I didn't ever want to be, his words would ring clearer than I ever thought they could. _

The stream trickled around the trees, and had eroded away the earth underneath the trees in some places, leaving the roots exposed until the buried themselves in the bottom of the brook. Kagome walked along the side of the water, wandering aimlessly upstream. She paused as she noticed a red cloth hanging from a tree branch to the side of her. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she reached over and grabbed the red fabric from the tree. _Strange…_ she thought. She held them up. _Pants?_ Sure enough, a large pair of red pants. The looked slightly similar to a priestess's pants, large and poofy. She shrugged and folded them, holding them against her stomach with her folded arms, and continued walking.

Kagome looked down into the water. The way the lighting way in the grove, and the smoothness of the water, made a clear reflection over the surface. She looked at herself for a moment, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Then she noticed a large piece of wood that floated downstream, rippling away her reflection. The block of wood looked strangely like a cat. It was followed by many small wood chips, which just kept coming. She looked up, trying to find a source. The river curved behind some trees and she could not see past them. She made a few hasty steps till she rounded the bend.

She was surprised to find a house sitting near the water. There was a man sitting on the bank, his bare feet resting in the water, and he was whittling away at a new piece of wood. Kagome tried to stay hidden, but before she even made a sound, the man's head popped up and he looked over in her direction, spotting her immediately.

"Why, hello!" he said in a very friendly voice.

_Dang it!_ Kagome thought, kicking herself for being seen. "Hello," she replied kindly, "Sorry to bother you! I was walking along the stream and must have wandered too far."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "No worries. I never mind having a little bit of company from beautiful girls like you."

She smiled, feeling too awkward to reply. The man seemed a bit older than her. He was wearing a simple purple robe, his hair black and pulled back into a tiny ponytail. His face seemed to show that he was a very kind person; dark brown eyes and a smile that never seemed to leave his face.

"You're new to the area aren't you?" the man inquired.

"Hai, I'm afraid I am."

"Well, I could tell since you didn't know there was a house here. My name is Miroku Sohma."

"Sohma? As in you own all of eastern Japan?"

Miroku laughed. "I see you've heard of us. Yes, as in we own…well, not quite all of eastern Japan."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said with a small bow. "Hajimemashite."

Kagome smiled and looked around at the house and noticed how simple it was. It looked extremely plain for someone of such wealth, even in these economic conditions. A sudden white blur caught her eye. She glanced down at the base of the porch and saw a small cat.

"Aw, what a cute, kitty!" Kagome said smiling.

Miroku turned around and looked. He gave a strange smile, one Kagome couldn't quite make out. "Yes. That's my cat."

The cat hissed and disappeared around the side of the house.

"Not very friendly I suppose," Kagome said in disappointment.

Miroku flashed another weird smile.

Kagome suddenly realized that she was intruding on a random stranger's time and property. "Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I should be going."

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting you, Higurashi-san."

She bowed once more and turned around, wandering back into the grove of trees. "Boy, that was strange…" she said quietly to herself as she walked down stream. She hadn't noticed on her way there, but the small grove of trees actually turned out to be a large grove of trees. She looked back at the water, nearly tripping over a misshapen stick in her path.

"I suppose I should watch where I'm going," she sighed, throwing the stick into the trees. She waited to hear the stick hit the dead leaf-covered ground, but strange enough, she didn't hear a thing. She stopped and turned, looking into the heavy brush. She swore she heard something move.

"Hello?" she called quietly. She waited for something else to happen for a length of time before she shrugged and continued on her way.

Suddenly a boy leaped from a tree and landed in front of her, at first she was surprised, then she screamed and spun around, noticing that the boy had no clothes on.

"Wha—what do you want!" Kagome cried.

"Chill out, girl…just give me my clothes back!"

She looked down at the red pants she had found earlier, and handed them to him without turning around. She waited a minute until she heard that he was finished before she turned around again.

"Why were your pants in that tree?"

"I was bathing," the boy replied, a bit snappy.

Kagome let out a silent "oh…" and looked awkwardly down at the ground.

The boy's features were a bit strange she thought. His hair was sliver and his eyes were amber. At first she thought that he might be a youkai, but other than his stranger hair and eyes, he appeared completely human. He had no shirt on, just his pants now, but he wore a purple-bead rosary around his neck.

"What's your name?" she asked, feeling stupid immediately after.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha Sohma."

"Oh, you're a Sohma too!"

He nodded slowly. She could tell by his expression that he was wondering why she had made such an obvious connection.

"I just met Miroku-san. There at his house," she said, pointing back in the general direction of the house.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha moaned. "He's my cousin. I'm sorry if he gave you a hard time…"

She smiled, which for some reason, gave Inuyasha's stomach a weird feeling. "Oh, no. He was nice."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Inuyasha-san."

"Please…just Inuyasha."

"Alright. Inuyasha."

She smiled, and when Inuyasha said nothing, she began walking back toward her village. He turned around and watched her walk away for a moment.

"Hey…" he called.

Kagome turned around quickly. "Yes?"

"What's…your name?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed.

Inuyasha smiled, while scrambling through his mind trying to find something to say to make her stay for a few minutes longer. "Do you…have you ever gone fishing in the stream?" _Ick. That sucked. Stupid, Inuyasha! Stupid, stupid! STUPID!_

"No…"

"Well…you want to? Sometime? Now?" _Great…I sound like an idiot._

"I can't right now," Kagome said. "I have to go home and help my family unpack. You see, we just moved into the area and…"

"Well then, maybe some other time?"

She nodded. "Okay. That sounds nice."

He half-smiled as she turned and walked away again. He watched her as she never turned back. As soon as she was out of sight, he beat his head on the nearest tree.

* * *

Several days passed. Kagome began to settle in nicely in the new village. She and Sango became quick friends, and she found that she liked being in such a small, peaceful place more than she thought she would. Her mother spent much of her time cleaning and setting up their things in the house, while Jii-chan went and befriended many of the villagers, selling his sacred trinkets to them and making some money. Kagome never really thought her grandfather's corny sutras and magical toys ever were worth that much. _I suppose these poor people here have never been subject to such trite deception as his. _

Kagome also had not been up stream again, and thus had not seen any more of Miroku or Inuyasha. Her mom had already started her on a few math and reading lessons, so she spent most of her days studying and cleaning. Her life was never full of much action. The Sohma family, however, always had something interesting going on about their lives…

"How is he, today?" Miroku asked solemnly.

"He's alright," replied the man standing next to him. He was very tall and broad-shouldered. His dark brown hair was short, and much like Miroku's. Miroku was again sitting on the river bank. His whittling tools lay on the grass next to him unused. He was looking ahead at nothing in particular, giving his full attention to the man.

"He just got over the flu. Gripey as ever about everything," the man said, kneeling down and joining Miroku Sohma sitting on the river bank.

"Not really surprising, I suppose."

A sound from the house caused Miroku to turn around. He strained his neck to see the front door.

"Oi. Inuyasha," he called.

Inuyasha had walked around the side of the house and onto the front porch. At his cousin's call, he leaped down the front steps and walked down to the bank swiftly, looking at his feet the whole time. Without a word, he took a seat on the other side of Miroku. He looked at the river blankly before looking up at the other man.

"Yo, Suikotsu."

He raised his hand slightly, giving Inuyasha a short wave. Miroku noticed his cousin's strange demeanor and placed a hand on lightly on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you, Inu-chan? You seem a little down."

Inuyasha rolled his shoulder, signaling Miroku to remove his hand promptly. His gaze didn't leave the flowing water. Suikotsu picked up a small rock that sat next to him and threw it at the river. It skipped three times before sinking.

"Suikotsu says Naraku had the flu." Miroku said suddenly, trying to start conversation with the obviously depressed boy. "He's not in the best of moods. It might be best if you don't go back around the main house for a while."

"Keh-" Inuyasha huffed, looking up at a tree across the stream. "Like I was planning on it. I'll go around Naraku as little as I have to. If he's sick then it's just another excuse for my avoiding him."

"He won't see it that way."

"Tell Naraku_-sama_," he spat the name like poison, the "sama" obviously mocking, "that I won't be attending him tonight if he's sick. Getting the flu is the last thing I need. He should understand my desire to stay healthy…or maybe he's got his head too far up his butt for that to make sense."

Miroku chuckled while Suikotsu tried not to, perhaps out of fear more than respect.

* * *

"Hey! Kagome-chan!"

Kagome turned around quickly, spotting Sango running towards her. She stood up from the edge of the porch of her house, greeting her friend. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not busy or anything today. Perhaps you'd like to go for a walk into the woods or something? You just looked a little bored is all."

Kagome looked down at her lesson book her mom had given her to study, quickly closing it. "Just some schooling." She smiled. "Who needs it? Come, let's go!"

The two girls ran down to the stream where they had met and began walking up toward the trees.

"Actually, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Sango said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all! I'd love to!" Kagome replied.

They neared the grove of trees and entered. _This is where I met that boy,_ Kagome thought. _What was his name? Inuyasha? I believe that was it._

When they reached the edge of the woods, Kagome was surprised, though she didn't know why, to see the Sohma's house that she had been at only the day before. Sango stopped walking and sighed.

"You wait here. I'm going to make sure its okay if we go in, kay?"

Kagome nodded, a bit confused, and Sango jogged up to the porch of the house. He slid the shoji open slightly, poking her head inside.

"Miroku! Knock knock!"

Kagome watched curiously. She was surprised, but glad that Sango was friends with these people. They seemed so nice, after all. _That Inuyasha was really strange. I wonder if Sango-chan is friends with him. That would be kind of cool. _Excited about the whole ordeal, she listened closely to Sango and Miroku's chatting and waited to be invited up.

Before long, Sango waved at Kagome, signaling her to come to the house. She smiled and hurried to where they stood. Miroku reached out his hand and shook Kagome's.

"Nice to see you again, Kagome-san," he said in a friendly tone.

"Miroku says that you have already met!" Sango said.

"Oh, yes!" Kagome replied. "I was wondering around a few days ago and happened to stumble across him sitting by the river."

Sango smiled. "Yes, he does that a lot."

"Well, let's not stand around here outside! Come on in, ladies," Miroku said, pushing the door further open and allowing Kagome and Sango to enter before shutting it behind them. "I hear you ran across Inuyasha on your way home, Miss Kagome."

She turned to face him. "Oh! Yes, I did meet him. He was very polite, too."

Miroku tried not to laugh. "That's good." He walked into another room, leaving the girls to sit in the living room alone. Sango walked over to a chair and sat down, looking around at the large room. Kagome did so, also noticing the hominess and warmth of its décor. It was very plain, but welcoming and it made Kagome smile as she followed Sango's example and took a seat.

"Did you…meet anyone else by any chance?" Sango asked suddenly.

"Huh? Anyone else? No. No one but Inuyasha and Miroku. Why? Are there more that live here?"

Sango smiled. "Sometimes. Never mind. I was just – wondering."

Just then, Miroku walked back into the room carrying a plate of onigiri. He smiled as he balanced the plate on one hand, and set it down gracefully on a small side table.

"Why, thank you, Miroku-kun!" Sango said.

Kagome looked up and was surprised when two more young men walked into the room. One was Inuyasha, but the other she had not met. He was taller than Inuyasha with light brown hair. He wore a clean, simple robe and bowed to Kagome as he neared her, reached out and taking her hand. She stood up, and returned the bow.

"Greeting, Miss Kagome. I am Hojo Sohma."

Kagome grinned. "Oh! Nice to meet you, Hojo-san! I am Kagome Higurashi," she replied, feeling alittle dumb afterwards since he apparently already knew her name. Nevertheless, the smiled and turned her head to face the silver-haired boy. "Hello, Inuyasha-s – er – Inuyasha."

He chuckled a bit and smiled. "Kagome," he said in greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Hojo-kun," Sango said, taking his hand and shaking it.

He nodded. "Hai, Sango."

"Well!" Miroku exclaimed, clapping his hands together once, "Now that we're all acquainted!"

The three guys sat around the room, completing a circle of the five of them. The environment seemed so perfect for a cozy, friendly discussion. Kagome grinned at herself, picking up a rice ball and nibbling on it slowly.

Miroku asked Sango about things around the village, she asked him about the family, and the two of them seemed to be carrying on a lovely conversation, not really realizing that the other three were sitting around in silence. While Kagome was enjoying just listening to them talk, Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. Hojo seemed indifferent to it all, not really minding what everyone was doing.

Inuyasha had more or less tuned everyone else out, chowing down happily on the rice balls, and throwing an occasional glance at Kagome. Other than Sango, Kagome was the first girl that had set foot in the house outside of the family. It didn't make Inuyasha uneasy, just a little bothered. It was different from anything he was used to. Strangers just didn't come around their place. That was a fact.

Miroku and Sango began laughing at the end of a story that no one besides themselves had heard. The sudden laughter snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts and back into the current state of boredness he was suffering from.

"So, Kagome," Miroku began.

_Finally,_ Inuyasha thought, _he notices someone besides Sango._

"Yes, Miroku-san?"

"How are you enjoying your new place?"

"Oh, I like it just fine. It's quiet for the most part, and I like that about this place. The war is far from here."

"It is peaceful. The Sohmas have down a good job of keeping their land free from war and battles."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone's head shot in that direction. Inuyasha stood up and walked over, sliding open the shoji. A tall man stood at the door. He was wearing an elegant robe, and, like Inuyasha, had long silver hair. Behind him stood a little girl. Her hair was black, and she wore an orange checkered kimono.

"Afternoon – Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said bitterly as the man entered the house.

Everyone in the room stood up, Miroku waving goofily. "Welcome, Sesshomaru! What brings you out here?"

Kagome looked around, waiting for an introduction.

Noticing her expectance, Hojo held an arm out towards Sesshomaru. "Kagome-san, this is Sesshomaru Sohma and his daughter Rin Sohma. Sesshomaru, Rin, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is a friend of Sango."

Sesshomaru nodded, seeming to not really care. He looked at Miroku. "What brings me here? Naraku-san sent me."

"As always," Miroku said with a nod.

_Naraku-san? _Kagome thought. _Is he part of the Sohma family? I would like to meet him too!_

"He says that you, Hojo, and Inuyasha are to accompany me back to the main house immediately."

Miroku looked around in shock. "Right now? But we were just enjoying a little chatting time…surly he can wait until this evening."

"He made a point to see you there now. Sango may come…but I do believe he is unaware of this Kagome Higurashi's presence. I'm afraid he would not approve. Higurashi, I will have to ask you to return to you home."

"Oh…okay," she said obediently, stepping toward the door.

"Did he not say why he wanted us at the main house?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. But you must leave now."

As the words fell from Sesshomaru's mouth, the ground began to shake. Everyone looked around fearfully, grabbing onto the sturdiest things around them. The shake was not much, but enough to worry everyone.

"Is it an earthquake?" Kagome asked, her voice shaky.

All was still for a few slow seconds until a loud explosion was heard outside, shaking the shoji doors. Everyone turned and rushed through the door, tearing the rice paper slightly. They gathered on the front lawn, looking up in shock. From beyond the trees, smoke could be seen rising into the sky. Kagome and Sango both gasped, covering their mouths with their hands. They could all hear crashes and screaming coming from the village.

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed, running toward the trees. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't even think about it," Inuyasha said, pulling back on her.

She stopped trying to run, but did not stop pulling just a bit. If he let her go, she was going to run. "But…my family!"

"All of you stay here," Miroku said, walking out in front, "Sesshomaru and I will go to the village and see what happened. Stay still and stay calm. You don't need to be wandering off into the obvious disaster too."

Sango nodded, standing next to Hojo, her hands clasped below her chin. Rin ran to Sango, grabbing onto her skirt and watching her father and Miroku disappear into the forest. "Be careful, daddy!" she yelled after him.

Kagome finally relaxed and Inuyasha dropped his hand from her shoulder. Tears filled her eyes, though, as she watched the smoke rise. What had happened? Were her mom and jii-chan alright? The questions filled her head, and made the tears roll down her face. Unable to bear it anymore, she took off running towards the village. Everyone called after her, but she ignored them. She had to find them. She had to make sure they were alright.

x-x-x-x-x

Miroku was bowed, nose to the floor, in the center of a very large room. The rug that he sat on seemed to be the only item of decoration around, the room was completely empty except for another man that stood in front of Miroku. He was tall and skinny, wearing a loose robe that dragged the wooden floor. His long, wavy hair touched the back of his knees, black and looking a tad malnourished. His dark eyes were hidden under his stringy bangs, a sad smile all that could be seen of his pale face.

"I hope you understand why we want it this way, Naraku-san," Miroku said solemnly, lifting his face up to look at him. "And I promise that if she becomes a nuisance…"

"So the Tajiya girl will be moving in with you? What about her brother? Does he know about the events that took place? Will he be told about his parent's death?" Naraku's voice was deep and monotone.

"No. Kohaku has not been told. As I see it, he shouldn't be."

"Things don't happen by how _you_ see fit, now do they?"

"No, I suppose they don't."

"Kohaku will not have to be told until later. Until _I_ say. As for this Higurashi girl…I don't like her. You say she will be staying in your house?"

"Yes. Everyone in the village was killed when it was attacked. She has no place to go…her only family was her mother and grandfather. They are both dead now."

"And why is it that she must move in with you? She is an outsider. Off limits, you know." His voice was completely serious.

"Sango is the closest thing to family she has. They are good friends, and Sango requested that Kagome be allowed to move in with her. She's terribly heartbroken."

"A friend of Tajiya?"

"Yes."

"Then be sure she stays with Tajiya and away from you. Away from you and every other Sohma in that household."

"She means no harm. Having already met Inuyasha and Hojo I'm sure that she'll…"

"I said what I meant!" Naraku shouted. He seemed to immediately calm down, continuing, "If that girl finds out about the curse, then I may have to have her killed."

"Killed? That's a bit harsh we can simply…"

"In these warring states, no one will miss her if she's gone. People die every day."

"Yes but…"

"Leave me alone now, Miroku. I wish to hear no more."

Miroku sighed, standing up. "Yes sir."

He bowed and left the room and Naraku, who walked slowly to a window and looked out at the gloomy sky, knowing that it would not be long until Higurashi's memory would have to be erased.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is better than the first. It is a much better set up, I think. I will update as soon as I can! 


End file.
